isbfandomcom-20200214-history
ISB WrestleMania IV (2010)
WrestleMania IV (2010): was an ISB Pay-Per-View and is considered the biggest PPV of the year. The event featured the traditional Money in the Bank ladder match, a Battle Royal and a 2 out of 3 Falls match. The show was headlined by a World title match in which jpmegami emerged victorious only to see BigByrd cash in his MITB briefcase to become the new World Champion. Background Not long after many believed the ISB was dead once and for all, Hitman_Hart saved it once again. RAW and Smackdown were no more, as the new face in charge kept everyone merged and created ISB. With every title vacant, H_H announced the first PPV in his new reign as GM; ISB Biohazard. That was the last PPV before the biggest PPV of the year, WrestleMania. New young faces were ready to make a name of themselves, a lot competing in their first WrestleMania. One feature contest was the traditional Money in the Bank ladder match in which 6 competitors stepped in to compete for a chance to be the next Mr. MITB and maybe one day become World Champion. ISB WrestleMania IV Tag Team Warfare: Superiority in the tag team ranks is tough to get by, especially when you have huge heavyweight names involved, such as former World Champions. The road to WrestleMania had been focused around JP against Xtreme, but it had not stopped their partners from getting involved. With Gen-Now and Firefly/Serpent added into the mix, it was only natural for GM Hitman to assign the four men into a match to determine who will walk out of Mania with the tag team titles. To only make things even tougher for the two respective teams, however, Maliks Al Maut have come back and with such excitement left on his table, Hitman added MAM into the mix to have a 2 on 2 on 2 tag match to determine the new tag team champions. No Honor, No Respect: 'How are your balls feeling? Looks as though Firefly’s been asking this a lot lately this past month as Firefly has been showing no class, no honor, and no respect towards his fellow ISB superstars as he’s been kicking them all in the groin. This is not just done at random, however, Firefly does this to show Zila that it takes no honor and no remorse in order to be a winner in the ISB and that he’ll stop at nothing to become ISB United States Champion. Zila, on the other hand, is true by his word and despite pressure placed onto him by not only Dark Resistance, but amongst his peers in 2SBG and freelance, he hasn’t changed a bit. Straight laced and to the code of honor, Zila expects to walk out of WrestleMania with the title. Even after Zila showed remorse to former adversary Stormruin, however, Firefly expects to take advantage of the warrior and win. '...I Choose YOU: Boy do these two have history or what. In what seemed to have been a trial of never being able to defeat Serpent222, freelance finally caught Serpent off-guard during their semifinals tournament match for the World title, where freelance finally garnered a win over Serpent. Freelance would go on to lose his match at Biohazard against jpmegami, as the Czar’s vivacious Queen distracted the referee at the wrong time, to give JP the advantage of hitting a cheap shot on freelance to help him get the win. Since then, interaction between freelance and the Queen has begun to dwindle down. Freelance would begin to abuse the Queen, treat her similarly to one of his peasants! Serpent, being the sick twisted individual that he is, began to show some sympathy towards the Queen in the backstage area. Serpent would act like a gentleman towards the Queen in her dire time of need. Freelance, however, knows that you never mess with another man’s wife or in this case, possession! After several tag matches against each other and interaction with each other, it seemed as though freelance had just about enough of Serpent as he displayed a brutal beatdown on Serpent, just one week before WrestleMania! He left Serpent in a pool of his own blood, as the Queen couldn’t stand anymore of it, and tried to help Serp back up. Unfortunately, the Czar wasn’t pleased and told the Queen that at WrestleMania, it’s either Perfection or Serpent! The winner would also get a title shot against the World Champion after WrestleMania. Money in the Bank: '''Some strong serious stakes are in store for everyone involved. A lot of you guys have never been given the privilege to have a World title shot. Well this card will help you guys earn that spot. A guaranteed title shot during the year, on any show, any card, any situation. ' '''Top Dog': These two superstars have never squared off against each other before in the ISB besides in tag matches. During the brand wars, while xtremewwe would be on Raw, JP would be on SmackDown and this led to the two to never cross paths. On Biohazard, the World title was up for grabs between JP and Freelance, where JP narrowly came out with the victory to become the World champion once again. On that same card, xtremewwe13 won his singles match against Bigbyrd39 in order to become the #1 contender for the ISB World Title. This is where the two began to keep a tab on each other, as xtreme made it abundantly clear to JP that he was gunning for the title. Tag Team partners were involved, other stars like HaasGotSkill got involved but when it boiled down to it, Xtreme wasn’t going to leave ISB WrestleMania without the title. The emphasis on this feud has always been to be the top dog on top and with friends now involved, pride is also on the line to see which group (DR or 2SBG) will have bragging rights. More info to come... Match Results